Mury wznosi się nie bez powodu
by MegScorpio
Summary: Kagami po zakończeniu liceum wrócił do Ameryki. 10 lat później Aomine jedzie jego śladem.
1. Sny

Każdy ma czasem taki dzień, że najchętniej wróciłby do domu położył się na łóżko i zasnął. Dziś przypadał właśnie taki dzień dla pewnego wkurzonego osobnika. Po „ciężkiej i przepracowanej" robocie na posterunku policji, wypełnianiu głupich papierków i gonieniem za jakimiś gówniarzami, czas wrócić do domu. Wydaje się, że piąte piętro to nie jest wysoko (porównując, że blok ma ich 10), tym bardziej, że działają windy. Lecz prawo Murphy`ego mówi, że „jeśli coś może pójść źle to pójdzie źle". I jak na złość dziś obie windy nie działają.

-To są jakieś kpiny i niby nam wejść na 5 piętro? – stwierdził ze złością Aomine, przeklinając osobę, która wybrała mu mieszkanie tak wysoko. Lecz co poradzić, trzeba się ruszyć, bo stanie i siedzenie nic nie da. Będąc w połowie drogi zrobił sobie przerwę dla wyrównania oddechu.

- Dobra czas na chwilę przerwy. Po co sobie kupiłem to mieszkanie – powiedział sam do siebie zdając sobie sprawę, że sam je sobie wybrał i liczył się z tym, że musi czasem chodzić po schodach.

- Zostały dwa piętra, ale co tam jestem tak zajebisty i co to dla mnie – pomyślał i ni się zorientował, jakby jakaś siła dała mu moc, stał przed swoimi drzwiami.

Kiedy chciał otworzyć zamek stwierdził, że są otwarte. Wchodząc do środka zaburczało mu w brzuchu czując zapach szykowanego jedzenia. Kiedy znalazł się w kuchni zobaczył osobę, która szykowała posiłek i jakby zapominając o głodzie zapragnął teraz czegoś zupełnie innego.

Nim osoba zdołała zareagować została zamknięta w twardym uścisku.

-A ty jak zawsze musisz mi przeszkadzać. Przestań – powiedział Kagami. Chwile potem poczuł ciepłe wargi na swoim karku. Kiedy szyja Taigi została obsypana pocałunkami ręka Aomine powędrowała w stronę rozporka jego spodni.

-Przestań natychmiast – powiedział ochryple Kagami, chcąc zatrzymać tą dziwną sytuacje.

-Aomine-kun jak zwykle przesadzasz – odezwał się głos za plecami Daikiego.

Otrzymanie kubła zimnej wody to za mało by okazać szok, jaki przeszedł Aomine po zorientowaniu się, że nie są tutaj sami.

Przy stole siedziało całe pokolenie cudów, które było świadkami bardzo niecodziennego widowiska.

-Aominechii zostaw Kagamicchiego w spokoju miał nam uszykować kolacje

-Brak jakiejkolwiek kultury Aomine wypadałoby się najpierw przywitać z gośćmi

-Mine-chin masz coś słodkiego?

-A Dai-chan jak zwykle myśli czymś innym niż powinien

-Zgadam się z Momoi-san zachowujesz się jakbyście się miesiąc nie widzieli

-To kiedy ta kolacja jestem głodny?

- Przed chwilą zjadłeś pudełko ciastek.

Aomine wpatrywał się w swoich kolegów z gimnazjum. Zauważył, że Akashi chodź wpatrywał się intensywnie w jakiś tylko sobie wiadomy punkt nic jeszcze nie powiedział, podczas gdy reszta zdążyła już się pokłócić

-Powiedz mi Daiki – powiedział w końcu Akashi – dlaczego tak pragniesz Taigi skoro jego już dawno tutaj nie ma.

Jak nie ma jak jest – pomyślał Aomine, lecz kiedy spojrzał przed siebie zobaczył pusty blat kuchenny. Nic nie skazywało na to, aby ktokolwiek tu był chwile temu. Daiki z przerażeniem podniósł wzrok na swoich przyjaciół chcąc szukać wśród nich wyjaśnienia, dlaczego Kagami tak nagle zniknął, lecz ich także nie zobaczył. Wszystkie ślady po czyjejkolwiek obecności szklanki kubki talerzyki tak jakby wyparowały.

Aomine natychmiast ruszył ku drzwiom wyjściowym chcą się jak najszybciej wydostać. Nim do nich dotarł zauważył stojącą w nich postać. W drzwiach stał Kagami mający przewieszoną jedną torbę przez ramię a druga leżała na podłodze.

-Przecież mnie już dawno tutaj nie ma, więc czemu tak często o mnie myślisz. Powinieneś zapomnieć tak jak ja o tobie zapomniałem

-Ja nie zapomnę. Nie o tobie, nie zostawiaj mnie, proszę! – krzyknął Aomine

-To koniec- odpowiedział Taiga biorąc drugą torbę do ręki wychodząc.

Aomine chcąc go zatrzymać ruszył do drzwi, lecz im dłużej biegł tym bardziej się od nich oddalał. Kiedy postać zniknęła i usłyszał zatrzask zamka zaczął krzyczeć, aby ten się cofnął i wrócił.

Obudził go własny krzyk.

Aomine leżał w łóżku w własnym mieszkaniu. Oprócz niego nikogo nie było. To było kolejny raz, kiedy miał taki sen.

-Mam dość- wstał, podszedł do okna i otworzył je. Płytki i szybki oddech pod wpływem chłodnego i orzeźwiającego powietrza stawał się spokojniejszy.

-Mam dwadzieścia osiem lat nie mogę pozwolić, aby jakieś koszmary zniweczyły moje plany – próbował przekonać sam siebie – zapracowałem na to szkolenie i sama świadomość, że gdzieś tam jesteś mnie nie powstrzyma.

Aomine oparł się o parapet i rozejrzał po pokoju. Sypialnie jak i całe mieszkanie było urządzone w prostym stylu, normalnie panował tutaj idealny porządek. Teraz jednak wszędzie były porozrzucane ubrania i inne rzeczy. Aomine był policjantem i udało mu się dostać na szkolenie do FBI. Szykował się właśnie do wyjazdu do Waszyngtonu.

Nie miał problemów z pakowaniem. Jedynym problemem było zdjęcie jedyne, które zachował, które pakował i wykładał z torby. Przedstawiało ono dwóch chłopaków siedzących na boisku od kosza. Obydwaj byli wykończeni wcześniejszą grą, mimo wszystko uśmiechnięci i radośni. Aomine wziął zdjęcie do ręki.

-Ile to już lat Kagami, co? Może się gdzieś tam spotkamy.


	2. W ślad za Tobą

Im bliżej było do wyjazdu tym Aomine częściej śnił o Kagamim. Znali się tylko trzy lata za czasów liceum. Parą byli trochę ponad dwa, kiedy to Taiga zaskoczył wszystkich i po skończeniu trzeciej klasy chciał wrócić do Stanów. "Tam jest mój świat" tak często mówił. Aomine mógł zrozumieć zachowania swojego chłopaka, w ich związku to Kagami był babą i nie brał tych słów na serio. Dopiero, kiedy ten spakował wszystkie rzeczy i część zaczął wysyłać do Ameryki i kupił bilet uznał powagę sytuacji. Lecz było już za późno na jakąkolwiek zmianę.

-Czyś ty zdurniał Bakagami, chcesz tak po prostu wszystko zostawić - wrzasnął Aomine

-Niby, czemu? Nic mnie tu nie trzyma - powiedział spokojnie Kagami

-A ja to co już się nie liczę, nie mam żadnego zdania?! Nigdzie nie jedziesz nie zgadzam się - Daiki zaczął krzyczeć

-Nie wrzeszcz tak, bo sąsiedzi usłyszą jest późno - odpowiedział Taiga

-No proszę o sąsiadów się martwisz a o mnie to już nie tak

Kagami nie odpowiedział tylko wzruszył ramionami i wrócił do pakowania ostatnich kartonów. Kiedy zakleił pudło odwrócił się do drugiego i powiedział

- Uświadom sobie wreszcie, że to koniec. Wyjeżdżam i nie mam zamiaru wracać do Japonii. Jutro rano mam samolot, wiec to chyba pożegnanie.

Aomine nie chcąc słuchać tego dalej wyszedł i trzasnął drzwiami.

"Jak chce lecieć to niech leci, ciekawe jak długo beze mnie wytrzyma" - pomyślał Daiki wracając do domu.

Lecz wytrzymał. Kagami nie wrócił. Aomine zostało tylko oglądać jak przez cztery lata grał w kosza. Ale oglądanie meczy w telewizji to nie to samo jak go spotkać i zagrać 1 na 1.

Cztery lata i Kagami zniknął. Na stronie klubu, w którym grał zostało umieszczone ogłoszenie, że zrezygnował ze względu na kontuzje, która uniemożliwia dalszą grę. Aomine przez długi czas szukał dalszych informacji na jego temat. Przyszła mu nawet myśl, że skoro przestał grać to wróci, lecz to także się nie stało. Od tego czasu minęło kolejnych sześć lat. Aomine skończył szkołę policyjną, przeszedł wiele szkoleń i przygotowań, aby pojechać w ślad za Kagamim do Ameryki. Szanse, że się spotkają były niewielkie, on jechał do Waszyngtonu a Taiga jak przypuszczał był w Los Angeles,

-Dai-chan przestań wreszcie bujać w obłokach i się rusz. Spakowałeś wszystko. Za dwie godziny powinieneś byś na lotnisku - nadawała mu nad głową Satsuki. Aomine cały czas się zastanawiał, jakim cudem Tetsu z nią wytrzymywał, na co dzień. Teraz jeszcze, gdy była w zaawansowanej ciąży stała się jeszcze bardziej gadatliwa.

-Masz bilet i wszystkie papiery?

-Mam wszystko, sprawdziłem dwa razy. Już nie musisz się tak martwić.

-Ktoś musi, skoro sam nie potrafisz się o siebie zatroszczyć - powiedziała - zwłaszcza, że jesteś sam. Mógłbyś sobie kogoś znaleźć - dopowiedziała już ciszej i spokojniej. Byli już dorośli, mimo to ciągle się o niego martwiła.

-Nie potrafię zwłaszcza teraz, kiedy tam jadę - odpowiedział.

Satsuki nic już nie odpowiedziała, wiedziała, o co chodzi Aomine. Znała go zbyt dobrze. Wiedziała, że jej przyjaciel zamknął swoje serce po tym jak ktoś je złamał. Obserwowała go długi czas, jak krótko po wyjeździe Taigi udawał, że jest wszystko w porządku następnie popadł w rozpacz. Potem jakoś wyszedł z dołka, ale i tak nie był już tym samym człowiekiem, co wcześniej. Rzucił kosza, przestał oglądać te swoje ukochane gazetki był ogólnie spokojniejszy. Kiedy okazało się, że Kagami zrezygnował z kosza powstała nadzieja i radość w duszy Aomine, lecz im dłuższe czekanie tym większa rozpacz. Tutaj już nie wystarczyły słowa pocieszenia. Każdy z przyjaciół starał się go pocieszyć i wspólnie pilnowali go przez całą dobę, aby czegoś sobie nie zrobił. Krótko przed tym został lekko postrzelony, więc był na chorobowym. Nie wiadomo jakby się to skończyło gdyby wyczuli od niego alkohol, jego największego pocieszyciela. I wtedy jakoś z dnia na dzień mu przeszło, wrócił do pracy, która znalazła się na pierwszym miejscu przed wszystkim innym. Bo jedynie praca mogła zając tyle czasu, aby nie myśleć o niczym innym i zagłuszyć serce.

-Zostało ci sześć tygodni, wtedy będziesz miała większe zmartwienia niż ja - powiedział Aomine chcąc pocieszyć przyjaciółkę.

-Wiem, ale na razie czujemy się świetnie i nie chcemy by wujek Daiki nas niepokoił - pogłaskała swój brzuszek - wiesz, że wszyscy się martwią. Po tym, co się wtedy wydarzyło.

Miała racje, chociaż wszyscy dzień wcześniej życzyli mu powodzenia, aby pokazał jak genialna jest Japonia to każdy miał wątpliwości czy dobrze robi, że tam jedzie, lecz nikt nie powiedział tego głośno. Pewnie Kise by coś powiedział, ale praca pilota jest wymagająca i uciążliwa. Nie mogąc zmienić harmonogramu, podczas gdy reszta się bawiła, on leciał do Paryż.

-Wiesz możliwe, że spotkamy się z Ki-chan na lotnisku. Powinien przylecieć chwile przed tym jak pójdziesz na odprawę, a nawet, jeśli to dla niego chyba nie problem tam się dostać

-Tylko tego mi brakowało, żeby ten się jeszcze w miejscu publicznym zaczął ze mną żegnać, przecież on się tam na pewno poryczy. Jakim cudem Kasamatsu z nim wytrzymuje to jest dla mnie zagadką - zaczął narzekać Aomine. Satsuki zrobiła obrażoną minę, lecz nie zdążyła nic powiedzieć, bo chłopak dodał - No tak w końcu jak ten go skopie albo szczeli mu prze łeb to się zaraz uspokoi, więc mogę się z nim spotkać jak senpai mnie odwozi - powiedział i spojrzał na przyjaciółkę spodziewając się jakiejś odpowiedzi, lecz ta najpierw zrobiła zdziwioną minę, a potem się uśmiechnęła wskazując palcem coś za jego plecami. Nie zdążył się odwrócił, gdy usłyszał kogoś za sobą.

-Bardzo śmieszne wiesz- odezwał się Kasamatsu stojąc za plecami Aomine, który ze strachu zleciał z kanapy.

-Skąd ty tu?!

-Nie zamknąłeś drzwi. Ty masz jeszcze bardziej denerwujący charakter a jakoś masz wokół siebie wielu ludzi-powiedział z powaga.

Aomine jednak zauważył po chwili na jego twarzy uśmiech wiec nie potraktował tych słów zbyt poważnie. Senpai był jedna z tych osób, które potrafiły zmieniać swoje emocje tak naturalnie, że to aż przerażało. Chociaż u prawników to raczej właściwe. Jak wchodzisz, na ale rozpraw, jako prokurator musisz zachować powagę. Z Midorima było podobnie, sala operacyjna, walka o ludzkie życie stawiały człowieka w zupełnie innej sytuacji. Kuroko, chociaż chłodny i czasami trochę oschły zawsze miły i cierpliwy był dla dzieci z przedszkola, które prowadził z Satsuki. Murakasibara to cukiernik z powołania. Akashi zajął się gra w shoju, lecz w wolnym czasie zarządzał imperium technologicznym swojego ojca, które wkrótce miał całkowicie przejąć. Kise jak zwykle latał w obłokach tylko teraz, jako pilot samolotu. Oprócz tego miał wiele innych znajomości w telewizji gdzie pracował Takao, jako prezenter wiadomości, w jednej z popularnych gazet naczelnym był Hiromu. Była trenerka drużyny Seirin to obecnie trenerka reprezentacji Japonii w koszykówce, jej mąż a były kapitan jest nauczycielem historii w swoim dawnym liceum i obecnym trenerem tamtejszej drużyny, która jest od kilku lat najlepsza w kraju, ich kolega z drużyny został politykiem, chociaż to dziwiło Aomine, bo on raczej za dużo nigdy nie mówił, ale zawsze ma obok siebie tego wygadanego. Wakamatsu pracuje, jako kierowca rajdowy a Sakurai zajął się gotowaniem na wyższym poziomie, nawet należał do zespołu, który ostatnio podobno gotował dla prezydenta USA, kanclerz Niemiec, premiera Wielkiej Brytanii i kogoś tak jeszcze w czasie, jakiego ważnego posiedzenia o pokój na świecie. Z Imayoshim niestety musi pracować, ale musi przyznać, że to jeden z najlepszych informatyków, jakich miała policja.

Aomine stwierdził, że wszyscy sobie jakoś poukładali życie i chociaż po niektórych nie można było się tego spodziewać to wśród jego znajomych z czasów liceum powstały parki, które mimo różnic w charakterze przetrwały do dziś. Tylko jemu się jakoś nie udało dojść do etapu i żyli długo i szczęśliwie.

Z rozmyślań wyrwał go kobiecy głos

-Aomine Daiki wzywany na ziemie

-O co chodzi?

- Mowie do ciebie a ty nic. Już ta godzina, że możemy jechać - powiedziała

-Aha dobra biorę kluczyki dokumenty i jedziemy

- Dokumenty? Myślałam, że nie chcesz zostawić swojego cennego autka na lotnisku wiec, dlatego Kasamatsu ma cię odwieź -zdziwiła się

-Widzisz dostąpiłem największego zaszczytu w dziejach i w moje ręce Aomine powierzył swój samochód - wyjaśnił jej Kasamatsu

-Dai-chan oddaje swoje najwspanialsze autko. Niewierze - stwierdziła spoglądając na przyjaciela

- Nie znalazłem lepszego kandydata do opieki ad nim. Ty i Tetsu będziecie mieli niedługo ważniejsze sprawy na głowie. Takao zbyt nieostrożnie jeździ, a dać Midorimie to na pewno mu weźmie kluczyki. Murakasibara je zabrudzi i nieuważnie prowadzi. Akashiemu na pewno nie oddam. Zostaje Senpai a jemu Kise i tak kluczyków nie zabierze, bo on nie znosi prowadzić. Proste -powiedział na jednym oddechu nie patrząc na przyjaciółkę przez uwagę na jej temat, lecz usłyszał tylko chichot wiec uznał, że nie jest zła.

-Dalej, bo się spóźnisz

Aomine jeszcze raz spojrzał na swoje mieszkanie. Niby tylko cztery ściany, ale uważał je za swój dom swoja oazę, którą teraz porzucałby rzucić siew wir nieznanego. Nawet samochód był dla niego bardzo cenny gdyż wszystko, co miał to sam na to zapracował i był z tego powodu dumny.

Powrócił do danej kwestii: "Jedynym, który może mnie pokonać jestem ja sam".


	3. Cień i wąpliwości

Powietrze w Waszyngtonie różniło się od tego w Tokio. Aomine nie wiedział, na czym polegała rosnąca, ale czul się ze się różniło. Ameryka przywitała go strasznym deszczem. Na lotnisku czekało na niego dwóch agentów, których nazwisk nie zapamiętał. Ich sztywne i oficjalne powitanie w niczym nie przypominało pożegnania, na którym Satsuki się popłakała a Kise razem z nią. Routa powiedział ze jak przyleci do Waszyngtonu to na pewno go przyjdzie odwiedzić i Aomine już chciał zaprotestować, lecz Kasamatsu go zapewnił ze samemu mu na to nie pozwoli. Mimo niechęci do wizyty teraz wydawała się ona ciekawym pomysłem by zabić te nudę i szarość, która panowała na tym kontynencie.

Agenci zawieźli go do jego mieszkania, które znajdowało się gdzieś na obrzeżach i przekazali plan, według którego miał się stawiać na zajęcia w jednej z siedzib FBI.

Mieszkanie, które mu przydzielono niby nie różniło się od każdego innego, jakie miał w Japonii mimo to te dwa pokoje kuchnia i łazienka wydawały mu się bardzo dziwne i szare. Brakowało w nim jakiejś aury, która posiadało każde jego poprzednie lokum. Wszelkich babskich ozdób, które zostawiała Satsuki, starych opakowań po jedzeniu z Maji Burger, które przynosił Kuroko, dziwnych przedmiotów, które niby miały mu przynosić szczęście przyniesionych przez Midorime, różne wspólne fotografie, które pozostawił wszędzie Kise, jakieś ciastka lub wypieki na talerzu w kuchni były dziełem Murakasibary. Brakowało mu nawet planszy do gry w shoji, która zostawił Akashi by moc zagrać zawsze jak do niego wpadał. Brakowało mu ludzi, którzy tworzyli jego świat.

Nazajutrz pogoda nie wykazywała jakiś cieplejszych emocji, bo padało jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej. Ponurość i szarość, które przeważały w mieszkaniu sprawiły ze Aomine chciał się jak najszybciej stamtąd wydostać. Chociaż w pierwszej chwili okolica wydawała mu się okropna to spędzając coraz więcej czasu na świeżym powietrzu nabierał coraz lepszej opinii.

Znajdował się tutaj duży park gdzie nawet mimo deszcze spacerowało kilka osób i przylegle do niego położone przedszkole z placem zabaw, które z powodu deszczu było puste, lecz Daiki mogli się założyć ze w słoneczne dni było pełne dzieci. Mimowolnie pomyślał o Kuroko i Satsuki i o przedszkolu, które prowadzili. Spacerując dalej zauważył duży nowoczesny budynek, który mimo swojej nowoczesności wtapiał się idealnie w otoczenie drzew krzewów i trawników, które go otaczały. Podchodząc bliżej zauważył ze jest to szpital.

Midorima chciałby w takim pracować - pomyślał i uśmiechnął się pod nosem.

-Nie koniec, przestań o nich myśleć. Jak ty chcesz tu zostać jeszcze tyle czasu to musisz sobie poradzić sam - powiedział sam do siebie i ruszył przed siebie. W obawie ze zobaczy jakaś cukiernie sad kiosk lub coś innego, co przypomni mu ludzi, których zostawił w Japonii wszedł do supermarketu.

-Jak dobrze ze lotnisko jest daleko - pomyślał wchodząc do budynku. Nagle poczuł dziwne ukucie w okolicach serca. Wziął głęboki oddech i stwierdził w myślach - nikt znajomy raczej nie pracuje w markecie wiec, co jest grane.

-To pewnie nerwy i stres - powiedział i ruszył przed siebie. Zdał sobie sprawę ze w lodowce mieszka tylko światło, bo to, co tam było już, kiedy przyjechał zjadł na kolacje i śniadanie.

- Mleko, płatki, jajka, jakiś nabiał, wędliny i pieczywo od tego trzeba zacząć - ruszył miedzy polki.

Cały czas czul się dziwnie, którego nie potrafił określić. Stojąc przy dziale z nabiałem już czuł się jakby serce zaraz miało mu wyskoczyć z piersi. Niepokój i strach mieszały się z podnieceniem i ekscytacjom. Uczucie tak dziwne ze budziły niepokój u Aomine.

Zabrał wszystko, co najbardziej potrzebował, zapłacił i wyszedł ze sklepu.

-Jak można czuć się tak nieswojo w markecie - zganił sam siebie.

Stojąc na parkingu z rządkami pełnymi samochodów pomyślał o własnym, które teraz by mu się bardzo przydało a które znajdowało się teraz w czyiś rękach. Wierzył jednak ze nie popełnił błędu przy wyborze.

Ludzie na ulicach przemieszczali się szybko schowani pod parasolami lub kapturami chcąc uchronić się przed deszczem. Aomine jednak nigdzie się nie spieszył, stal na ulicy wpatrując się w uciekających przed deszczem przechodniów. Ukłucie w sercu, które towarzyszyło mu przy wejściu nagle powróciło.

-Przestań- pouczał się w myślach, odetchnął głęboko i ruszył w stronę swojego mieszkania.

Nie zdążył przejść kilka kroków, kiedy mimochodem się odwrócił jakby go ktoś wolał. Rozglądając się po parkingu jego uwagę przykuł jeden z samochodów. Niebieski jak jego kolor włosów pick-up, model raczej z lat 90, dwudrzwiowy z dodatkowym miejscem z tylu dla pasażerów. Mimo to wydawał się zadbany, co wskazywało na uwagę, jaką mu poświęcał właściciel. Niby niewyróżniający się to jednak tylko na ten jeden zwrócił uwagę. Dopiero po chwili Aomine zauważył kierowcę samochodu. Pakował torby z zakupami. Wysoki, szczupły, wysportowana sylwetka, a czarna bluza, która miała chronić przed deszczem była już całkowicie przemoczona.

Sam nie wiedział, dlaczego nie potrafił przestać obserwować gościa, którego nigdy nie spotkał i już pewnie nie spotkają. Nawet nie widział twarzy zasłoniętej pod kapturem.

-Już dosyć- odwrócił się i ruszył przed siebie.

Odwrócił tylko raz głowę. Kiedy to zrobił, postać też się odwróciła wołana przez kogoś. Tylko sekunda. Albo nawet mniej. Tyle wystarczyło, aby zauważyć mały fragment grzywki w czerwonym kolorze.

-To niemożliwe - warknął wściekły sam na siebie i odszedł.

Pierwszy tydzień, który dostał na zaklimatyzowanie minął szybko. Zdążył już poznać okolice. Tą bliższą na krótsze lub trochę dłuższe spacery i dalszą, gdzie musiał korzystać z komunikacji miejskiej, której tak nie lubił. Lecz był to jedyny minus. Prawie jedyny. Aomine, chociaż stwierdził, ż nie myśli o Japonii i o ludziach, na których mu zależało, a których tam zostawił, jeszcze kilkakrotnie czuł dziwne ukłucia w sercu. Na poczcie jak odbierał przesyłki ze swojej ojczyzny, w parku jak spacerował, jak robił zakupy lub po prostu na ulicy. Za każdym razem zauważył gdzieś zaparkowany niebieski pick-up.

-To nie może być ciągle to samo auto. Jest na pewno ich tutaj więcej - dla pewności zapisał sobie jednak w telefonie numery rejestracyjne samochodu.

Zaczynając zajęcia miał mniej czasu na myślenie o tym wszystkim. Od czasu jak przyjechał tutaj dobrze sypiał, przestał mu się nawet śnić Kagami.

Szkolenia miały zajęcia czysto teoretyczny, lecz każdy miał zapisane w grafiku zajęcia terenowe od przyszłego tygodnia. Nikt jednak nie wiedział, na czym one mają polegać.

-Dziś rozdamy harmonogramy placówek, w których będziecie odbywać zajęcia praktyczny. Chcemy w ten sposób sprawdzić gotowość do radzenia sobie w każdej sytuacji - powiedział jeden z agentów - każdy będzie umieszczony w innej placówce, wiec nie będzie możliwość komunikowania się z resztą grupy. Na liście znajdują się szkoły, szpitale, ważne urzędy i tym podobne. Każdy wylosuje numer, który odpowiada miejscu praktyk. To tyle na dziś. Lista zostanie za chwile wyświetlona.

Spoglądając na tablice zobaczyło się spis szkół od podstawowych do średnich, oddziały w różnych szpitalach, kilka urzędów państwowych, trzy ambasady, domy opieki i placówki społeczne. Kiedy nadeszła kolej Aomine wybrał pierwszą z brzegu kartkę. Zobaczył na niej ładną 10 i zaraz pomyślał o Kagamim, w końcu nosił taki numer na koszulce w liceum. Odgonił szybko myśli o byłym chłopaku i zaczął sobie powtarzać, że musi się skupić na zadaniu. Przed losowaniem wydawało mu się, że żadne z tych miejsc nie będzie mu straszne, lecz spoglądając na tablice nie wiedział czy jest bardzie zły czy przerażony.

Wychodząc był zły, nie, był wściekły, bo gorzej trafić nie mógł. Nagle usłyszał dźwięk swojej komórki. Widząc na wyświetlaczu ''Tetsu'' zmarszczył brwi czując ironie.

-Siema Tetsu, co tam? - próbował ukryć zły humor.

-Nic chciałem zapytać jak mija pierwszy tydzień szkolenia, ale słyszę, że chyba źle - przed Kuroko jednak nic się nie ukryje.

-Pierwsze zajęcia praktyczne mają sprawdzić naszą gotowość do radzenia sobie w każdej sytuacji.

-To chyba nie tak źle. Gdzie masz te zajęcia? - zapytał, jednak musiał chwilę poczekać na odpowiedź. Słyszał jednak, że rozmówca cały czas się zastanawia.

-Na dwa miesiące zostałem asystentem w przedszkolu - powiedział w końcu Aomine

Widok śmiejącego się Kuroko, to wielka rzadkość, coś bardziej jak legenda, tak jak mówienie zwierząt w Wigilie, ale to, co usłyszał w słuchawce przeszło jego wyobrażenie. O Kuroko można powiedzieć, że turlał się ze śmiechu jak to usłyszał.

-To nie jest śmieszne wiesz - wrzasnął Aomine.

-Przepraszam Aomine-kun, ale jakoś nie mogę sobie wyobrazić ciebie w roli przedszkolanki -powiedział Kuroko ciągle się śmiejąc.

-Ja też nie, więc spodziewaj się z Satsuki telefonów o każdej porze dnia i nocy

-Z tym, że Satsuki jest w szpitalu, więc może być problem jak będziesz dzwonił w środku nocy -mimo, iż wiadomość wydawała się zła to było radość w wypowiedzianych słowach.

-I ty mówisz to tak spokojnie! W jej stanie to raczej źle. Jest w zaawansowanej ciąży i

-Ona już nie jest w ciąży -przerwał mu Kuroko -ale oboje czują się dobrze.

-Co? Jak? Czekaj! Moje gratulacje. Syn czy córa?

-Syn. Takeshi

-Spoko, ładne imię. Na pewno wszystko w porządku? Miała jeszcze miesiąc - zapytał z troską.

-Niby tak, ale czują się świetnie. Co prawda muszą jeszcze trochę zostać w szpitalu, mimo to wszystko jest w porządku.

- To - Aomine nagle przerwał. Poczuł po raz kolejny ukłucie w okolicy serca. Odwracając się zobaczył odjeżdżającego znajomego mu już pickupa.

-Numery się zgadają - powiedział niby sam do siebie zapominając, że przy uchu ciągle trzyma telefon.

-Jakie numery? - zapytał jego rozmówca.

-Nie to nic takiego - odpowiedział zdenerwowany

-Coś się stało? - troska przyjaciela nie dała za wygraną.

-Nic. Chyba. To jest dość dziwne i długo by opowiadać - stwierdził, chcąc zakończyć tą bezsensowną rozmowę.

-Wolę jednak posłuchać

-Odkąd tutaj jestem to, nawet nie wiem jak to opisać. Mam takie dziwne odczucia, które nie dają mi spokoju. Zawsze, kiedy to się dzieje widzę niedaleko pewien samochód.

-A jesteś pewien, że to jest to samo auto?

-Raczej tak. To stary model rzadko już spotykany i ten charakterystyczny odcień granatowego.

-Widziałeś kierowcę? - zaczął dopytywać Kuroko

-Raz. Pierwszy raz jak zobaczyłem samochód. Chociaż trudno mi o nim cokolwiek powiedzieć, bo strasznie padało i z takiej odległości. Poza tym miał kaptur na głowie. Po sylwetce to podobny do - nie dokończył, zatrzymując się w połowie zdania. Przeraziła go myśl, że w pierwszej kolejności przyszła mu na myśl właśnie ta a nie inna osoba. Mógł przecież podać każde inne nazwisko, ale chyba nie przeszłoby mu to przez gardło.

- Do Kagamiego - dokończył za niego Kuroko.

-Tak -westchnął - tym bardziej, że przez chwile wydawało mi się, że widzę czerwoną grzywkę. Ja chyba zwariuje.

- Wiesz Aomine-kun prawda jest taka, że nie wiemy gdzie jest Kagami-kun. Mógł przecież się przeprowadzić. Jak Hiromu był w Los Angeles to go tam nigdzie nie spotkał. Ich wspólni znajomi też go tam dawno nie widzieli, więc może już go tam nie ma.

-Może. Na razie Tetsu. Ucałuj Satsuki i małego - powiedział i rozłączył się nie dając swojemu rozmówcy możliwości powiedzenia czegokolwiek.

Kuroko zadzwonił raz jeszcze jednak odrzucił połączenie. Chciał być sam ze swoimi wątpliwościami. Samochód, nie to kierowca prześladował go jak cień, doprowadzając rozum i serce do sprzeczności. Ten, który zamknął swe serce przed wszystkim i polegał tylko na chłodno myślącym rozumie, miał wątpliwości, co o tym wszystkim myśleć. Rozum podpowiadał, że to niemożliwe by on był tutaj, lecz serce było innego zdania. Serce jeszcze niedawno kamienne zaczęło kruszeć dopuszczając do siebie uczucia i emocje.


End file.
